This section provides information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Valves of this type may be used to control the coolant flow of an internal combustion engine in order to ensure an optimal coolant temperature in the fluid circuit, depending on the loading condition. In the control system, it is important that the fluid-tightness of the individual control circuits be ensured.
Valves having a cylindrical valve body are frequently used in cooling systems, as, for example, in the unpublished DE 102013215971. The rotationally symmetrical valve body is mounted rotatably about the cylinder axis in a valve housing having inlet and outlet channels. Coolant is directed through openings in the outer region of the cylinder, the flow rate being regulated by rotation of the valve body. The channels cooperating with the openings in the outer region of the valve body are sealed by means of sealing sleeves which slide on the outer circumference of the cylinder. To ensure a sufficient sealing function, especially in a highly loaded position of the cylinder, correspondingly high contact pressure of the sleeve may be necessary.
In the configuration of the control circuits the sealing function is of major importance. The individual components are isolated from one another in a sealed manner. Sealing rings are used for this purpose. Such sealing rings may be used outlet and inlet of the circuit in a multi-way rotary valve.
However, an excessive pressure in partial regions of the coolant flow produced by very tight sealing systems is also undesirable.